Total War
by champion of the little people
Summary: The Dark Lord has won and now rules the world. The only hope is not with the chosen one but with a young muggle born slave girl named Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of harry potter**

 **20XX**

Hogwarts was alive.

Not literally of course but figuratively with the sounds of war between the forces of the dark lord who had ruled the world for the last twenty-five years and the rebellion that had been going on for hours.

Green lights flashed back and forth between the combatants as the screams of those in pain from grief and hatred rang through the air.

In the midst of all this chaos two opponents stood out among the thousands.

On the side of the rebellion was a young woman in her twenties who had lost everything and was determined to see justice for it.

On the other was a man also in his twenties raised and trained by the dark lord himself.

Hermione Granger looked at her opponent, a man in another life she imagined they could have been close friends and spoke

"Does the apprentice of the dark lord feel pain?"

Harry James Potter looked at the woman who had created a massive rebellion that threatened the very world that his father had created and responded

"no,"

Hermione smiled in a way that promised pain

"You will,"


	2. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of harry potter**

 **This is a DARK story but it is full of Betrayal, Heroism, Secrets, Loyalty and corruption, Love and Death, and Unspeakable crimes committed in the name of the greater good.**

They were running.

The little nine-year-old girl had no idea why they were running. She had been sleeping when she had awakened to the loud sounds outside her window. When she had attempted to open her window on the other side of her room to find out her mother had burst in and told her to get dressed and run downstairs.

While she went downstairs she was surprised to see the entire family. All her uncles, aunts and cousins were here including her favorite cousin and best friend Sara. Hermione asked her mother who was talking with Sara's mom what was going on but she told Hermione to get ready even though she was already set to go.

Hermione wasn't an idiot. She had been told she was very intelligent by her teachers in school. She had been hearing for weeks about magic being real and something about a war.

Suddenly the living room wall exploded inward and Hermione went flying, fortunately for her she slammed into her uncle who caught her. Several minutes later as she was trying to regain her bearings her mother picked her up and ran out the door with her father and the rest of the family. Her family wasn't alone as evident by the chaos. The streets were full of people running with their belongings and children in the hands. Terrified screams suddenly rang out through the crowd where flashes of green light could be seen.

Hermione say the terror on her mother's terrified face and began to cry herself. She couldn't help herself. She hated seeing her mother cry.

They continued to run but the screams just became louder and the green flashes got closer. Her family and a few others soon separated from the crowds and ran into the nearby forest. They ran faster and faster inside hoping to escape the danger only for masked men to appear right in front of them. The last thing Hermione say was a red flash.

That was the beginning of the worst period in the life of nine-year-old Hermione Granger.

 _0-0-0-0-0_

She recalled her family and a lot of her neighbors being forced into overlapped packed trains of people to their new locations. She saw so many people inside she wondered how they could all fit together. It became apparent quickly that it didn't matter to the masked people. They were forced in and the doors were shut. She could barely move and there was only one small window that failed to provide much light. Her father had lifted her up to it amidst the sea of people crowding around it to look outside. The train was leaving the city and she couldn't see anything for miles expect countryside.

 _0-0-0-0-0_

She remembered their arrival in the camps and being forced off the trains. They had arrived at some camp although it certainly didn't look like one. They were herded into a yard with two gates opposite of each other.

There were a bunch of the same scary people in masks from London who began looking at each person and separating people forcing them to go one direction or the other. She saw her father forced to the left. She screamed for her father to join them. He had attempted to do that but one of the masked man pointed a stick at him like a wand and suddenly stopped moving and turned around and began walking toward the left gate.

He didn't respond to her screams as if he didn't even hear them.

 _0-0-0-0-0_

She remembered when barely a month after being in the camp's her best friend Sara unable to handle it went to the fence and grabbed it. The result was instantaneous. A flash of green light slammed into Sara's back and she feel over lifeless. Hermione didn't stop crying for the rest of the day, hoping for comfort but there was none to be found.

Such was life in the camps.

 _0-0-0-0-0_

Food was scarce.

Healthy people soon became thin and bony. It was indescribably frightening to see the ones who looked much like skeletons. Hermione had seen diagrams of skeletons but to see them clearly on people was disturbing.

It was made worse by the games the guards loved to play with the prisoners.

They would randomly walk throughout the cam and take food from people who hadn't a decent meal in a long time laughing as they did so.

 _0-0-0-0-0_

It was the eyes that was the worst part. Every day she and others were forced to go to work burying bodies in the nearby fields. People died every single day from hunger, the beatings and/or the just giving up on life. Soon the dead weren't carried anymore but just stepped over.

She couldn't bear to hear them. There was crying and begging for God and others to relieve them of their suffering but no one answered them.

She couldn't escape the crying.

She couldn't escape the begging.

It was hell day and night.

"Mercy" was the chant of the soon to be dead.

0-0-0-0-0

Survival was a daily struggle that turned good people into monsters. The campy required an enormous degree of willpower to secure the basic necessities. She considered giving up as well. Everyone else was giving up, why shouldn't she do the say. She had been about too until she meet the old woman. Hermione only knew her for a short time before she was taken by the death eaters but the impression she left on Hermione was firmly inside and couldn't be taken away.

Hermione Granger made a choice that day. She wouldn't let herself be beaten down and turned into some animal. She wouldn't let the crimes against her committed by the wizards go unpunished. It wasn't just the guards she had hatred for since she had plenty to go around. It was every single man, woman, or child who did nothing as the dark lord and his servants brutalized them and take everything from them. Apathy didn't make you innocent. It encourages more terrible acts by the perpetrators. That it was okay for the death eaters to do what they do. That because the dark lord said so meant any sin committed against her and her people would be forgiven.

It became Hermione's mission. To disabuse the empire of that notion. They believed her weak and that they could get away with it. And they were right for a time. She had been weak. Been like some many others she witnessed who just laid in their cots weeping for all they had lost and who knew there was nothing they could do to get vengeance at the people who wronged them.

She refused to be one of those people.

They thought they were safe. She could see it in their eyes every time they stole food from a begging people, laughing at their pain and weakness. They were so confident and happy.

Hermione hated them.

How dare they wear those satisfied smiles on their faces, after everything they'd done?! They were all part of the monstrous Empire that had taken everything from her.

She would destroy them all.


End file.
